The Physiology Electronics Core specializes in the custom design, construction and repair of electronic instruments. Their expertise includes, but is not limited to, patch clamps, video imaging, computer interfaces, voltammetry, PMT amplifiers, electrometer amplifiers both intracellular and extra cellular, temperature control of static bath and flowing solutions, photo-diode amplifiers and arrays with software for acquisition and analysis. With extensive experience in electrophysiological, molecular biology and biochemistry instrumentation and related apparatus, they design complete experimental set-ups or trouble shoot existing ones. Consultation is provided for analytical review of current experimental set-ups, as well as devise and develop future needs. In addition, the core updates, repairs and performs routine maintenance on computers microprocessors, patch-clamp amplifiers, electrometers and other electronic equipment; which may have been manufactured by the Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory or may have been acquired commercially.